


In Unity

by Orsirelle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Bromance, Choices, Crushes, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Inspired by Music, Loss, My First Work in This Fandom, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Philosophy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Questioning, Self-Denial, Unrequited Crush, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orsirelle/pseuds/Orsirelle
Summary: The recently promoted Detective Amberdene now works alongside the eminent and disgruntled 53-year-old Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Their little celebration at Jimmy's ends shortly when a certain android shows up uninvited, claiming to have been assigned to their team....Joan begins to realize having it with them meant more than just adaptation to change...She begins to find herself asking herself a question...one she'd never thought she'd ever ask herself:Just how different are they from her?Is it possible for both humans and androids to coexist with each other in unity?J.L.AJoan Lucina AmberdeneAge: 26EC: Hazel greenHC: BrownHeight: 5'- 10"Weight: 138 lbsSpecies: HumanDOB: 09/25/2012, Canada; Naturalized American.Father: DeceasedMother: ?Included: Romance, tragedy, angst, drama, action, suspense, Sumo. Because he's a good doggo.I don't own anyone or anything, other than my OC and a few other characters. I don't claim most of the lines said throughout the story, as a lot of it come from the game DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a go. I update irregularly, but I am determined to finish this story.

# I

.....The electric bell jingled as she entered Jimmy's Bar. She was greeted with humidity in the air and a trace of Nicotine. Looking around, she found who she was looking for, sitting at the bar, hunched over in his usual brown trench coat. His grey head hung low.

She approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up he smiled.

"Jo," he greeted.

"Hey," she took a seat next to him, ducking under the leather strap of her bag as she set it down. She went into the side pocket for her wallet but was stopped by his hand.

"I got it," he mumbled, "what do you want?"

"A Greyson."

"Jimmy," The bartender looked up. "Pint of Greyson here, and two more shooters."

Jimmy looked away from him to acknowledge Joan, then nodded, "you got it, Hank." 

As Jimmy turned away Hank went back to looking up at the suspended hologram screen. Joan followed his gaze to see the game running. Detroit Gears. She wasn't knowledgeable about sports teams, but it was one thing that connected Hank and her father...

"You settled in, yet?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, just about," she answered. "Moving's hard."

He gave a short chortle, "takes a bit to get used to, sure. You'll do fine, Jo."

"I sure hope so. I heard from Jeremy the blue flamer accidentally fired in the office."

"Oh, yeah. Someone had to drive his ass out to the hospital."

"Was he badly injured?"

"Nah, he's fine. Can't say the same about his macho-ego, though. That's probably good as dead, now."

"Oh I'm sure," she laughed. "How'd it happen?"

"Re-holstered, wasn't careful, shot himself in the leg."

"Seriously?" she shook her head, "well, he certainly beat my first day, that's for sure. Why doesn't anything interesting ever happen when I'm there?"

Hank made another chuckle then looked up at the screen. Joan joined him. It was nice to finally have a chance to spend some time together. They may have worked in the same department, but given the priorities of their different positions, a conversation between them was only ever a greeting and a goodbye. However, as of today's event, she knew that would change. 

Jimmy placed her drink down, along with two tall shot glasses onto the counter.

"Thank you," Joan smiled, pulling out two bills.

"Thank you," Jimmy returned, gesturing at the tip she gave him.

Hank watched Jimmy turn away to tend the other customers, "look at you," he said, turning to her. "Basking in your promotion."

Joan grinned sheepishly, "I still can't believe it."

"I can. It's about damn time Fowler recognized your potential. I've seen it since you were like this-" he gestured her height as a child with a hand, then picked up one of the shots. "Reed should watch his ass."

Joan laughed and picked up her own shot glass, "here's to throwing him off his high horse."

"Hell yeah, I'll drink to that."

They clinked their glasses and threw their heads back. Joan could hear the low rock music resound and mould with the cheers coming from the television. She caught Hank's reflection in the mirror on the wall of the booze display behind the bar. For a while now, every time she'd look at him, she'd see a man frozen in the past.

"How's Sumo?" she asked, taking a sip from her pint. She knew if she asked how Hank was doing, she wouldn't get much of an answer. It was just the way it was.

"Still the furry, slobbery ball of joy you know," he replied.

Joan smiled, "I hope you're walking him."

I hope you're taking care of yourself, she wanted to add, but again, thought it best not to.

"Contrariwise, he's been walkin' me."

That made her laugh, "give him a treat for me when you get back."

"He gets enough," Hank replied, but she could see the smile playing in his expression.

She was smiling. Yet inside, she felt uneasy.

It's been almost a year already, and it still felt unnatural to her, living away from him and Sumo. She wondered how Hank must feel knowing the room she had filled once was now empty.

She wondered if the lack of her presence was more to bear.

There was no more of her, and no more of Cole.

Cole...

The name still drove an icy peg into her.

Had it been three years already? Three years of that empty presence...three summers knowing they wouldn't see his bright smile pop out of the truck...

And now that she was gone, there was a room for Hank to step into and be reminded of what used to be.

"Don't worry so much, Jo," Hank said suddenly, making her look up from her glass to meet his gaze. Two expressive eyes stared at her with that knowing look. How'd he manage to look like that? Even when he was clearly drunk?

"I can't help it," she admitted, "ever since I moved I felt..." She paused. How exactly did she feel? She didn't necessarily feel bad to have found her own place. It was about time she did, as Hank would always remind her. But she did feel uneasy leaving him alone to his thoughts, especially now. "...I feel conflicted."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a short shake.

"Your old man's doin' alright, Jo."

Joan nodded but couldn't find it in her to believe his words.


	2. Chapter 2

.....The sound of the electric bell jingled again. Everyone turned in unison to see the newcomer.

"Shit, now they're letting in androids..." a voice murmured within earshot.

Joan looked up to see there was, in fact, an android, standing in the entrance. What was an android doing here?

This particular android was a model Joan had never seen before, clad in a neatly pressed dual coat made of leather and a matte synthetic. A blue LED band glowed around his arm, with a corresponding blue triangle illuminating in the dimly lit bar. His hair was a deep Chestnut combed back with a characteristic tuft curled over the side of its temple. The model name glowed in white LED on one side of its chest:

RK800

It seemed that he was looking for something or someone. 

The android looked around, scrutinizing the surroundings, then, after catching her gaze, advanced towards her.

"Hello," he greeted with a friendly smile. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I looked at the station but no one knew where exactly you were."

"Well, you found us," Joan said, returning a polite smile. "What can we do for you?"

"I've come to acquaint with you and inform you that I've been assigned to assist with the new case you've been assigned to early this evening."

"A case?" Joan repeated, sitting up. "For?"

"A homicide involving a CyberLife android. In accordance with procedure, the company has allocated a specialized model to assist the investigators."

"Thank you for coming to inform us," she said, taking another drink from her glass. "I apologize on behalf of the Lieutenant. He's...not exactly in the mood to talk."

"I see that," Connor replied, studying Hank curiously. "They did tell me he would be at a bar nearby." He turned to her, "Though I wasn't expecting him to be in company."

Joan realized she never did introduce herself, "oh, yeah. Sorry, my name is-"

"Joan Lucina Amberdene. Age twenty-six, born September twenty-seventh, year two thousand and twelve. Canadian born but naturalized American. Currently affiliated with the Detroit City Police Department and recently promoted to Detective. Congratulations on that, by the way."

Joan gaped at him.

"Did I get anything wrong?"

"N-no, no. What you said was, erm, correct.." She replied, disturbed. 

How did it know all of that? It even knew about her promotion!

She stared up at him, morbidly impressed by how eerily knowledgeable he was. Were all androids like that? she wondered never having owned one herself, let alone be this close up to any. Then again, if this android was designed for investigations, should she be surprised by his advanced ability of identification?

Her eyes travelled to his skin, seeing the tiny pores a human had... It never ceased to impress her, how well designed CyberLife's androids were. They both looked and behaved the part flawlessly.

Each android was designed with complex cognitive functions. Facial recognition, problem-solving, memorizing and learning. They were even built with a mechanical organ simulating a human heart. It pumped the blue liquid that they ran on called Thirium, much like to a human heart would pump blood. 

After thefirst AI product had passed the Turing Test it was all over the news, and Joan remembered the disbelief after having learned that Chloe, the android they'd been set to interview, was, in fact, man-made.

Since then, a law was passed so that the androids of CyberLife were required to wear specific suits with their model names and LED indicators on their temples. It was done to avoid confusion, and to separate them from regular people. Yet to this day Joan still found herself mistaking them. 

"We don't need assistance," Hank said, making both Joan and Conner look at him. "Especially not from a plastic asshole like you." He waved his hand at the android, "just be a good lil' robot and get the fuck outta here."

Joan opened her mouth, but Connor beat her to speaking first.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I have to accompany your party."

"You know where you can stick your instructions?" Hank huffed a chortle into his glass. 

"No, where?" the android asked and Joan pressed her lips together slowly.

Connor was so innocent, yet he gave the impression that he was trying to test Hank.

"It isn't trying to outsmart you," Joan reminded as Hank glared at the android. 

"I still wanna teach that thing a lesson," he shook his head at Connor, turning back to his drink, "dunno what's stopping me."

"Your sense of duty, Lieutenant," Connor answered. "And the acknowledgment of costs for damage repair. I am worth a small fortune."

Joan was grinning now, amused by how the android was simply responding logically to Hank. Yet, each time that it did, it just seemed to be outsmarting him each time. 

Hank glowered at the android then turned away and raised his arm up to lift up a rude finger.

Connor just stared at it and Jimmy stopped tending to his bar to turn to them with a raised brow as if to see what the next move would be.

"You're being childish, Hank," Joan said, laughing. "It's just trying to help."

"It can help by fucking off."

"You know what?" Connor said, reaching into its pocket, "I'll buy you one for the road. What do you say? Bartender? The same again, please!"

Hank looked back up at the android, then at Joan, "well will you look at that, Jo. Wonders of technology... Jim!" He called. "Make it a double."

Joan quickly took her wallet out, "don't pay for it. I got it."

"What? Let it pay me to go with it!"

She shook her head, "I don't want it to spend money."

"It's not like it'll run out."

"He's right. I won't. I assure you, Detective Amberdene, that I've enough to cover it. CyberLife supplies me with whatever is needed in case of any given situation. That includes a sufficient amount of currency."

"I'm sure you are, but it doesn't feel right." Joan pushed.

"but-"

Hank heaved a sigh, "just let her. You'll be here all night if you don't."

Connor looked up at her momentarily and then slowly withdrew the wallet back into his pocket.

Joan pulled an extra bill and handed it to Jimmy. Hank saw it.

"Another one?" Jimmy said in awe.

"For any trouble that we may have caused," she told Jimmy, motioning her head at the android while zipping up her wallet.

"You need to come here more often," Jimmy told her before turning around mumbling something to himself.

Hank took another swig from the drink, "spend another dollar, Jo, and I'm going to take that wallet." 

Connor's response was instant and automatic, "that would be theft. It would be another addition of misconduct to your disciplinary file, Lieutenant. I'd advise you against it." 

Hank slowly turned to Connor, "and I'd advise you not to piss me off." 

Joan cleared her throat, "erm, so, Connor, do you know the way?" 

The android turned to her and nodded, "Yes. The crime scene is located at 6413 Pine Street, approximately one point one five miles from here, which is about a sixteen-minute drive without traffic." 

"Alright," Joan said, picking up Hank's keys off the counter. "I"ll drive."


	4. Chapter 4

....Joan switched the ignition off, silencing the metal music that had been blaring through the speaker for the duration of the ride. They stepped outside. However, before Connor could even open the door, Hank pushed it shut.

"You wait here," he pointed at the android. "Won't be long."

Connor blinked up at him, "whatever you say, Lieutenant..."

"Fucking-A whatever I say! Fucking Androids..."

Joan shook her head at Hank, sighing. Of course, Hank would keep the Android inside the car. If he had to choose between an android and the devil himself, he'd make a bargain with the devil to never have to see an android again in his life.

Though...Joan couldn't blame him for the way he felt.

The road was blocked off by DPD vehicles and large trucks. Hologram hazard tapes were stationed to keep the crowd from coming any closer towards the site. It was an old house, about a story high, its yard and exterior unkempt. Red, blue and white lights flickered across the vehicle's black panes. Officers, investigators and the like swarmed the grounds, rain dripping off their hats and noses.

The crowd was much larger than Joan expected, their voices spread like the morning fog.

"Oh, my god...what happened here?" a hushed voice murmured beside her.

"Typical DPD. They never tell us shit!" another voice shouted from the back.

When they reached the hazard tape, a reporter stepped in, blocking their way, "Joss Douglas, for Channel 15" he greeted. "Can you confirm that this was a homicide involving one of CyberLife's?"

Joan heard the faint slam of a door from behind. She turned to see that Connor had stepped out to look around.

"I'm not confirming anything." Joan heard Hank answer, then pushed forward. Joan stopped a foot away from him, turning back to watch the android make his way towards them.

"Sorry, androids are not permitted beyond this line," an android officer stated, holding up a hand at Connor.

"It's with me," Joan stated, flipping the front wing of her coat to flash her badge, "you can let it in."

The officer glanced down at her badge then stepped aside with a polite nod, "my apologies, Detective."

Connor stepped through the hologram tape, "thank you."

"It's alright. But know he won't be happy you didn't listen to him." Joan said, nodding ahead towards Hank's direction. Connor turned to him.

"The Lieutenant's order contradicted the instructions I've been provided with."

"Doesn't matter if it's something your instructions said or not. He's not the patient type."

"What part of 'stay in the car' didn't you understand?" As if on cue, Hank stepped down from the front patio, glaring at the android.

"Your order contradicted my instructions, Lieutenant," Connor answered, repeating what he had told Joan.

Hank groaned and turned to her, "why did you let it in?"

Joan stared at him with raised eyebrows from the accusatory tone in his voice.

"It's part of the investigation," she crossed her arms, "it's doing what it's meant to do."

Hank sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He turned to the android, pointing a large finger at him, "you don't talk, you don't touch anything, and you stay outta my way. Got it?"

Connor did not miss a beat, "got it."

When they entered the room, they were immediately hit by the unholy, putrid stench of garbage and human waste.

"I'd say he's been there for a good three weeks," Detective Ben's voice trailed in, "we'll know more when the coroner gets there. There's a kitchen knife, which is probably the murder weapon."

Joan neared Ben and Hank, where she saw the body of the victim slumped against the wall. Written above him was a statement, or what seemed to Joan, a revelation:

**I AM ALIVE**

"Any sign of a break in?" Hank questioned, taking an LED light from Ben to shine it over the body. Joan saw stab wounds, all dried. She counted roughly twenty-three.

"The landlord said the front door was locked from the inside. All windows were boarded up. 'Killer must've gone out through the back." Ben continued.

"Victim might have been stabbed approximately twenty-three times, in the abdominal and gastric regions," Joan reported to the log recorder standing next to who began to scribble in their notebook.

"Twenty-eight," Connor corrected, "twenty-eight stab wounds."

Joan looked up.

How the hell did it see that from all the way over where it was standing?

"I guess I stand corrected..."

"What do we know about the android?" Hank continued, shining the light into the body's eyes.

"Nothing much. Neighbours confirmed he had one. Wasn't here when we arrived." Ben made a cough, he must have been there much longer than they were. "I need some air, I'll be outside if you need me."

Joan looked up at the words again.

"Each letter is written symmetrically" she murmured. "As if printed by a computer. No human could have done that." She looked at Hank, "could it really have been an android?"

"At this point, my bet's on it--Agh! Jesus! What are you doing!?" Hank's abrupt change in tone startled Joan to stand up. She looked towards the direction he was staring at and saw Connor bent down at one of the evidence flags, pulling two fingers away from his mouth. Joan noticed they were coated in red.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time. I'm sorry. I should have warned you." Connor apologized, lowering his hand.

"Okay," It was clear that Hank didn't want to hear any more, "just...just don't put any more evidence in your mouth, okay?"

"Or at least make sure he's not watching when you do it," Joan pitched in, "what the matter, Hank? Feeling a little queasy?"

"Says you. Weren't you just about to vomit when you got in here?"

Joan stared.

Well, he had a point.

"It...Whatever."

Hank chuckled at her, shaking his head then left the room to continue searching. Joan turned to the android.

"That was impressive," she said, "I didn't know that'd be possible to do. Does this work with everything?"

"Yes, all kinds of fluids can be analyzed real-time directly by using this process."

"So what did you find?"

"The victim's name, Carlos Oritz, and that there was a faint trace of Red Ice in his blood. There's a packet of it opened over there," Connor pointed at the low table that supported the television. Joan's eyes followed the gesture.

"You're proving to be quite useful, Connor," She praised with a smile. "It'll be good to have you on our team. And about Hank's behaviour towards you..."

"It's not a problem. I'm programmed to be...as one would call, patient and flexible with human unpredictability. Thank you for your concern. Now, if I may, I'd like to look around a little more."

"Yes, of course." Joan stepped aside and watched as the android passed by to study the rest of the scene. "Wonders of technology," She murmured to herself.


End file.
